willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Target 500
The 2018 Target 500 is best known for Sega Dreamcast's incredible performance, leading most of the race until blowing a tire with 7 laps to go, causing him to be in 17th, but then overtook the others to win the race. Transcript Intro/Start (The camera pans down to Target Speedway) Ruff Ruffman: The Target Speedway, a speedway where everything looks like a Target store. Hello racing fans and welcome to the Target 500. My name is Ruff Ruffman and I am along with Francine Carruthers, Peg, Macintosh 128k, and Anne-Marie on what's supposed to be one of the most important races in the Willy's Cup. Francine: That's right, Ruff. This speedway is so important that it's part of the Willy's Cup Triple Crown along with the Goldyard 400 and the Revdona 500. Win all three, the Triple Crown is yours. Ruff Ruffman: But the story will be saved for later. Now, time to make this "EVE"-ning the best! (Meanwhile, at the pits, the EVE robots are preparing Kayla for the race. Then, Dreamcast walks by) Sega Dreamcast: Hey Kayla. Kayla: Oh. Hi Dreamcast. What are you doing here? Dreamcast: Preparing myself as always. Mark SetGo: Racers, to the pits! Quickly! Kayla: That's Mark SetGo! To the pits, everyone! (The consoles get inside their cars and drive to the pits with the others) Mark SetGo: And now, for the command, in honor of the new movie The Incredibles 2, it's Mr. Incredible! Mr. Incredible: Racers, are you ready? All Racers: Yes, Mr. Incredible! Mr. Incredible: Start your engines! (the racers fire the engine of their racecars/rev their engines.) PlayStation 1 (as he warms the engine of his car): Get ready to be busted, because I will win this one. Mr. Incredible: Mark, can I give the racers to race off the pits? Mark SetGo: Uhh... okay. Mr. Incredible: Okay, I asked Mark if I can deliver you guys off the pits and he said yes. So I will do it right now! GameCube: (laughs quietly) Why is he doing this? Mr. Incredible: On your marks! GameCube: (notices) Oh! Okay, let me prepare my car. Mr. Incredible: Get set! PlayStation 2: Cube, you sure you will win this? GameCube: Not sure, but we'll see. Mr. Incredible: Go! (the racers race off the pits) Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, FETCHERS! (Dreamcast passes some cars, but then remembers something.) Dreamcast: Oh I remember that time when I flipped over that Intersections car before Kayla back in 2011 to win the championship. Maybe I can do that if I battle for the lead on the final lap. As soon as I don't forget. (He passes some more cars and takes the lead.) Dreamcast Blows a Tire/Finish Dreamcast: Target 500 win here I come-(his car blows a tire) Oh god, here we go again. Francine: Oh no! Dreamcast blew a tire! Dreamcast: I better hurry before I'm a lap down or my chances of winning will be trash! Ruff Ruffman: And there's no caution at all. Dreamcast: I wished there was a caution. But Mark didn't put it out. I will be in big trouble now! Dreamcast Crew Chief: Guys, here comes Dreamcast! Be fast because he needs to win! (The Dreamcast pitties make a quick pit stop and Dreamcast races off the pits.) Dreamcast Crew Chief: Wow, that was so fast. Ruff Ruffman: UNBELIEVABLE! DREAMCAST'S PIT STOP WAS A RECORD OF 7.4 SECONDS! WOW! Dreamcast: Now I can win this! (Later) Ruff Ruffman: Okay, it's the final lap presented and sponsored by Combustr as Dreamcast passes Kayla, now he passes Kaitlyn Pink! Now Kyle Kartson and Nintendo Wii! Now he's passing the DSi and the DS Lite! Now he's going for the Game Boy Color! And now he's passing PlayStation 1 and GameCube! What a charge! Dreamcast Crew Chief: Easy does it! Easy does it, bud! Ruff Ruffman: But wait! Now he's passing Pickle and Bradford Five. Now UmiCar! Now he's passing Stripes and Starla! But will he have enough fuel to pass Blaze, Hamsterbus, Turbo, and PS2? Dreamcast Pitty 1: Come on, buddy! You can do this! Ruff Ruffman: Look! Francine: He's doing a Blazing Speed-like trick to pass many others! But now he passes the four contenders coming out of turn 4 as he wins the Target 500 this year! Ruff Ruffman: Dreamcast wins it! Dreamcast: OHHHHH TOUGH LIFE, WE DID IT! WE PASSED SO MANY CARS AFTER BLOWING A TIRE AND WE WON! BEST FINISH OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! GREAT JOB, EVERYBODY!